


Myth Encoded

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Curses, Drabble, Epiphanies, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, Introspection, One Shot, Short One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Rei/Minako. It wasn’t infatuation or desperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myth Encoded

It took Rei a split second to see past all the darkness, to finally see Minako for who she was.

From that very moment, Rei and Minako knew that they were more alike than they cared to admit. They both had their own curses to bear; Rei saw countless possibilities in her visions, while Minako couldn't fall in love out of necessity, all from a broken heart. Their time as soldiers of Mars and Venus, they knew that it was friendship and love that bound them to each other.

Rei thought that she couldn't form bonds with anyone, and Minako had thought that she would never love again. This was against everything they had been taught, but strangely enough, they didn't mind their hands twining together. They knew that it wasn't infatuation or desperation – all they ever needed was the other's embrace.

Mistakes, they had made a few. But Rei and Minako found their myth encoded from both the simplest of dreams and the most magnificent of realities.


End file.
